


Sleep Habits

by APastandFutureNerd



Series: Hannigram Oneshots [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Don’t copy to another site, First Time Hand Jobs, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hand Job, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal loves Will so much he doesn’t murder him for snoring, Loving Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Murder, More Fluff than Smut, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One-Shot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sweet Fluff, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal, Will Graham snores, a little bit of smut, corny af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd
Summary: “Hannibal had not expected Will to be so restless during sleep after all this time.He knew of his bad sleep habits when he had nightmares or was sleepwalking but he did not know how it was like when Will was sleeping well, undisturbed from horrid images of crime scenes in his mind which no longer haunted him seeing as he embraced his darker nature.Not only did his loud snoring keep him from dozing off but Will also kept moving around in bed as if he was doing some kind of warm up exercise for the next sports competition at night. ”Will has  some annoying sleep habits  and in the first nights spent together in a shared bed after recovering from their wounds in a hospital,Hannibal doesn’t find any sleep at all.A fluffy, heartwarming, soothing post- fall one-shot without plot or particular aim but it may evolve into a fic with some more scenes of their daily life.





	Sleep Habits

It was one of the first days Hannibal and Will spent living together as a couple at their temporary, simple home. A large, cozy wooden cabin, originally belonging to their first victim after the shared kill of the Dragon, situated somewhere at the border of the vast wilderness in Canada. They were making themselves comfortable shortly after their departure from the private clinic of Hannibal’s acquaintance they had stayed at in Québec to recover from their injuries caused by the plunge into the Atlantic. They had nearly everything necessary they needed to survive and thrive at their disposal. Supplies like medicine, some food, warm clothes and water and also access to the internet though they tried to avoid using it to not make it to easy for Jack and Freddie.

Both agreed to live in a self-sustaining environment to avoid being spotted. If they wanted they could make a short trip to a  small town for additional groceries with the car they acquired from the previous owner who was no longer among the living as he had been a very repugnant person, abusing animals.

When they saw him beating up a dog after leaving the hospital, the matter was settled and Will was glad to do the world favor despite his intentions to stay low profile. They had found the cabin as they went through the belongings of the victim and found the keys and the address. 

Both men were tired after a long and busy day full of duties a life in nature would demand from them such as chopping wood, fixing the windows and other parts of the abandoned cabin, preparing the fishing rods or dismembering the body of their victim and destroying the evidence. Afterward, Hannibal took care of the meal as always. Settling down in the armchairs in the living room where the fire was roaring in the fireplace, they enjoyed one or two glasses of wine before going to bed. The cabin had only one large bed but both men did not mind sharing it as they were in love with each other and they finally embraced it. Sexual intimacy was another topic they had avoided so far. Their physical interactions were occasional subtle, gentle touches and kisses. Hannibal wondered whether he should take the initiative. Not tonight, it seemed. Will was the first one to fall asleep, but Hannibal had no doubts he would have a good sleep, too and smiled contently at the sight of the sleeping beauty beside him. How very wrong he was.

He startled in bed when the first loud snore broke the silence.  Will suddenly started moving and made a mess of the duvet, unconsciously removing it from its cover with his legs. The cannibal sighed in frustration and annoyance. Hannibal had not expected Will to be so restless during sleep after all this time. He knew of his bad sleep habits when he had nightmares or was sleepwalking but he did not know how it was like when Will was sleeping well, undisturbed from horrid images of crime scenes in his mind which no longer haunted him seeing as he embraced his darker nature.

Not only did his loud snoring keep him from dozing off but Will also kept moving around in bed as if he was doing some kind of warm-up exercise for the next sports competition at night. 

The night progressed slowly and his beloved did not make it any easier for him. When Will was turning his back on Hannibal, he pushed his bottom into his crotch which caused his cock to grow erect in his underwear and made Hannibal very uncomfortable. He did not want to wake Will for sex as Hannibal did not intend to pressure his husband. Instead, he planned to make things right this time after all the pain that had been inflicted upon Will by his hands.

As his erection didn’t die down and it became rather painful, he pulled down his pajama pants, his underwear and touched his hard erect cock, biting himself on his lip to not wake his partner. He tilted his head to the left and gazed at Will. The sight of him was enough to stimulate him. With a few strokes, he came, panting and moaning as quietly as possible while he thought about the pretty mouth of his beautiful boy being wrapped around his cock, his blue eyes staring at him submissively, apologetically and in love while he took him eagerly, letting Hannibal enter him with deep thrusts. Hannibal got up, trying to be as quiet as possible and fetched a tissue from the bed table in the room to clean himself up. He would take care of the sheets in the morning. He put his clothes back on as well as the second pair of woolen socks and tried to fall asleep again but this attempt was in vain.

Some minutes after, Will nearly pushed him out of their spacious bed as he rolled back towards him. He claimed too much space of the bed and the blanket for himself which he had pulled up to his chin. Hannibal lay awake, without the blanket he had fought in the last hour for with sleeping Will, fighting to not fall out of the bed while tearing at the blanket. But it seemed he had lost the battle. Hannibal shivered slightly despite the good insulation of the cabin. It was especially cold in Canada this winter and the fire in the fireplace in the living room next to their bedroom had nearly gone out. In this very moment, he knew he had to buy a second blanket.

Yet Hannibal had to smile despite his suffering and he did not want to wake his beautiful empath with the messy curls, who was sleeping so peacefully, looking so adorable in this state and moaning in his sleep. The mouth hanging open, the face relaxed. Will was even drooling on the pillow. Saliva ran down from the corner of his mouth. Hannibal secretly relished in seeing him like this. Will mumbled something but Hannibal could not understand a single word but he sensed from the delicate smile on his face that he was not having nightmares which were a good sign. Still, he wondered what his beloved would be dreaming about. Was it his name he mumbled? Hannibal was curious but he also knew that some parts of his mind belonged to Will alone. His love for him was more important and precious than dissecting his mind and dreams. He had hurt him too often, too deeply and still regretted it. The eyelids of Will fluttered as Hannibal caressed his cheek and jaw but his husband was still deep asleep and did not wake.

Before long his patience with Will’s sleep pattern was overstrained, though. He instinctively tightened his hands so much that his fingernails bit into his palms when one of the arms of Will hit him in the face as he turned around, drawing so close to Hannibal, their faces inches away. The latter could feel his breath on his face and unfortunately hear him snoring more intensely.

For some seconds Hannibal’s hands,  driven by impulse, hovered above his throat but ultimately he managed to keep his killer instincts at bay because he had promised Will he would not hurt him anymore and he was a man to stick to his words. He lay there in the darkness, taking deep breaths to calm himself down, wondering what to do as he could not find any sleep at all. He got punched and kicked by the feet and hands of Will over and over again as unconscious Will once again decided he needed to sleep upside down with the pillow at the end of the bed instead of lying across the bed and using Hannibal’s body as a pillow for his feet.

How would he address these sensitive issues to his beloved Will in the morning without getting into an argument? He did not want to let things escalate like they used to do. 

Some hours later, this cause was addressed by no other than the person responsible for his sleep deprivation himself. Will was already awake, yawning and stretching his arms first before turning to his husband who was lying on the very left side of the bed. He bowed down to him and kissed Hannibal on the mouth, nuzzling his lover’s face. The latter had difficulties opening his eyes even though he was awake. The sleepless night he had gone through had been something he certainly did not wish to endure on a long term but he would suffer it because it was Will’s presence he craved after three years of imprisonment and separation. Though he hoped he could make a few suggestions to improve Will’s sleep habits and patterns.

“Good mornin’”,Will whispered softly into his ear , planting morning kisses on the  prominent cheekbones and the stubbles before his lips left a smacking kiss on his mouth again. Hannibal grunted sleepily instead of answering but  finally smiled when Will waited for him to react.

“Did you sleep well?” Will asked. Hannibal just shook his head lazily and ruffled through his hair. Will frowned and looked at the uncomfortable position Hannibal found himself in.He noticed his lover had slept without the blanket at the  very edge of the bed.“What the fuck happened?” Will asked again, baffled.”You nearly managed to push me off the bed, darling.” Hannibal answered sleepily. 

Will blushed but couldn’t help himself  and let out a soft and amused laugh. Hannibal’s lip twitched in disapproval. “You also hit me with your arms in my face, my love, and claimed the blanket for yourself.” Hannibal continued in his rasp voice, gently rubbing  Will’s back with his other hand. “I can see that”, Will answered and sighed. He had a bad conscience, seeing Hannibal exposed and cornered like this.He examined the face of his soul mate for injuries and discovered a small bruise. The empath kissed the mark where his unconscious  sleeping self hit him.

“You shoulda said somethin'”, Will said slightly reproachfully. “ Shoulda poked me or punched me. ” Hannibal frowned. “I coulda taken a warning, don’t you worry.” Will added warmly, reading his lover’s face which was sceptical at this brave assumption. The least that Hannibal wanted was  to risk Will waking up, reacting aggressively  at being startled from sleep and provoke another vicious circle of violence potentially leading to disaster.“I’m not your shattered teacup.” Will said decisively when he saw the face that Hannibal pulled.

“That is not what I am concerned about, Will. You were sleeping so well, beloved, it would have been discourteous of me to wake you up in the middle of the night.” Hannibal merely replied to that, his eyes flickering over Will’s face. “But I must honestly admit  that your snoring is unbearable, Will.” He added, his face showing a bit of his pain he suffered during the night.

Will looked surprised and bit on his lower lip, when hearing this embarrassing observation. He felt ashamed to be such a nuisance to his husband and ruffled through his own hair. “Uh...I knew I’d snore but I didn’t know it was so bad. Sorry, Hannibal.”  

Hannibal raised his left eyebrow. “Please tell me how your former wife survived you in the bedroom, I am really curious about increasing my chances of survival during the night.”He remarked  nonchalantly.

Will snorted with laughter at his lover’s ironic remark for some moments but frowned as he was thinking hard about the time long gone in his other life, staring at the wall when he contemplated to answer his question. “The last thing I remember is that we slept in two separate beds  and Molly must have worn ear protection because she never told me I’d snore so much.”

Hannibal chuckled, amused and a little bit impressed at the politeness of Molly not to say anything during their marriage but he looked more serious  as he adjusted himself in bed and  leaned against the wooden wall behind him. “I want to let you know, Will, that you should do something about it. It is a great health risk. Snoring and sleep apnea  promote cardiovascular diseases such as diabetes, hypertension and stroke.”

The former agent  rolled his eyes at this lesson early in the morning but he knew that his husband was right in such things given his medical background.  He would look into that problem for his and Hannibal’s sake and do some research. “Fine. I’ll see what I can do.” Will answered. “But you’ll better buy ear plugs and some body protection for now.” His lover relaxed and gave him a nod and another intimate smile. “Or I’ll have to sleep on the couch.” The last bit was more a tease than a serious threat.

But  hearing this  Hannibal gripped his hand. “I want you here with me”, he said quietly, suddenly a bit afraid to lose Will again. His lover drew closer, kissed his forehead and said. “I don’t wanna you to suffer for me, Hannibal.” He paused, scrutinising him again. “Besides, we don’t wanna get caught just because you don’t get enough sleep.” Will said to him, his eyebrows raised but chuckling.

”No, we won’t ”, Hannibal answered, playing with  Will’s  hands, suddenly a bit thoughtful, avoiding his gaze. "I’ll suffer even more when you’re not by my side, Will.” He confessed before he fell silent again. 

Will, feeling the shift of mood in his partner,  caressed the face of Hannibal, looked for a way to cheer him up and to save the moment between them. He did not want him to worry about their future right now and did not want to argue. If Hannibal wanted to be hit  and kicked by him at night, it was not his problem. To be honest, he also feared his nightmares might come back if Hannibal wasn’t near him.

His eyes wandered down to the pajama pants of Hannibal. He  let out a laugh   as he saw the stains of cum on the sheets below him. “You had a sex dream, huh?” He paused. “Did you dream about me?” The eyes and the voice of Will were pure tease to cheer him up.

Hannibal could not resist  and chuckled.“It was very arousing to feel your lovely bottom pressed against my penis, Will. How am I supposed to remain indifferent to that?” Hannibal admitted in a smug tone. 

“Jesus..” Will just managed to say disbelievingly. His eyes widened  at the latest revelation of his sleep pattern and he laughed. He continued to chuckle in  amusement, shook his head at seeing and hearing what a mess he had caused in the night. “It must have been hell for you.” Will murmured finally, embarrassed and feeling guilty.

Hannibal pulled Will closer to his body with his arms to feel his body heat and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

“It’s fine.” Hannibal replied. “  I can adjust to your way of sleeping and make some arrangements, too. But I think it is time  we should address the topic of physical intimacy.” He gazed at Will fondly, while stroking his face. “What do you think, dearest Will ?” 

“Yeah, I agree.” Will grinned back at him. Still hovering above him, he gently dragged his  upper body away from the sharp edges of the bed and the wall behind him, pushed Hannibal into  the sheets, making sure his head was lying comfortably on the pillows currently situated in the middle of the bed.

He grabbed his wrists and pinned them down to the mattress below as Hannibal wanted to reach up  and drag him down too. His lover lay defenceless beneath him.

Hannibal was surprised  at the course of action but gladly allowed Will to take the first step as he was tired, looking forward to their first time they bonded physically.

“I wanna make up for the troubles I’ve caused you. Let’s have sex.” Will purred, gazing at him fondly with his sapphire eyes. He opened up the buttons of his lover’s pajama, removed the silken top, the pants and the boxer shorts, tossing them to the floor. “You’re freezin’ cold, Hannibal. Lemme heat you up”,Will spoke softly, pressing himself against Hannibal and pulled the warm blanket over their bodies.  
  
“I’m all yours, Will.” Hannibal answered drowsily and gave him a passionate glance with his amber eyes while he reciprocated the action of Will, stripping him naked. A shiver went through Will when Hannibal explored his scar on the abdomen of the shared past for the first time with gentle strokes. In return Will kissed  and caressed the  Verger brand on Hannibal’s back when they switched positions.

Their way of lovemaking was unexpectedly sweet and tender despite the beasts lurking inside of them and the pace was slow. Both moaned into their mouths while they were kissing passionately, savouring each other’s taste to the fullest. Their hips and cocks were grinding against each other, rhythmically, softly, for a while until they brought each other to their climax using merely their hands on their cocks. It was beautiful. Both held their gaze fixed on each other  while sliding their fingers on their cocks gently up and down  before  speeding up the pace. Tears stirred up in Hannibal’s eyes as he watched Will toss back his head, tremble and twitch. He  heard him cry, groan and moan out into the silence of the cabin when his hands pushed him over the edge. In the haze that followed these moments, no words were needed to confirm their love for each other. Will dragged himself next to Hannibal and pulled the blanket up, wrapping it tightly around their bodies.

Hannibal closed his eyes, leaned into Will’s lean but strong arms, pulling  him closer to his body as the empath noticed his need for cuddling.He nuzzled in Will’s curls, revelling in the smell of his hair and buried his face into his shoulder, planting a kiss on the old gunshot wound. He was exhausted but content. Hannibal knew it had been the right decision to start exploring their physical relationship very slowly and carefully and only under the presumption that both were ready. In time they would discover all the pleasantries together. This was but a little taste for the exciting things to come.

Afterwards, Will made Hannibal some coffee and brought him breakfast to the bed, before snuggling with his tired husband again.They spent  the first half of the day together in bed, spooning as there were no obligations to attend to except for fetching wood for the fireplace, feeding, walking  and playing with Winston who accompanied them into their new life thanks to the courtesy of Chiyoh and her contacts. One day, Hannibal thought while he watched him hugging his furry fellow after getting up again, he would do everything to make sure Will was reunited with his pack of dogs. 

Later that day, Hannibal placed online orders for  a blanket, ear plugs, anti-snore clips and masks, a large assortment of lubricant and condoms as well as  sex toys.The idea was  to make Will  even more physically exhausted in the evening as possible before going to bed to stop him moving around in bed restlessly like in the previous night. It was an experiment even though he was not so sure it would work yet it was worth a shot. He ordered the items to the address of the nearest parcel retrieving point in the town nearby. Hannibal hoped  this  truly tiring  matter could be settled as soon as possible.

 


End file.
